following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhōngguó
Zhōngguó (チョングオ, Chonguo), otherwise known as the Qin Dynasty (清朝, Shinchō), is a Distortion created by the Flaming Pearl that lies within a Pocket Between Time. Overview Created by Qin Shi Huang, Zhōngguó is his vision made true via the Flaming Pearl, a Chinese Mythological object that could be considered its variant to the Holy Grail. Qin has expressed that it is still within the imperfect stages, and thus is unable to complete its goal of overtaking the World's Main Timeline, thus making the events that have transpired since the beginning of Zhōngguó replace the Main Timeline. Due to being within a Pocket Between Time, a space that was completely voidless until Qin's arrival, it operates on different rules than the rules. One of the first rules seem to be that it is based within an imbalanced mixture of the Age of Gods and the Age of Man, where the Age of Gods seems to hold more influence between the two. Through the Flaming Pearl, Qin has made it such that Divine Spirits are able to roam without the need of a host body, but their powers are limited by the amount of worshipers they have. The mana density also seems to mimic that of the Age of Gods, where there is a surplus amount of mana that one can abuse to their liking. Another rule is that Zhōngguó seems to function off a different temporal plane, where its time is faster than that of the World's. However, this is similar to the phenomenon known as a light year, and, as such, those inside of Zhōngguó are not aging at a faster rate. What is perhaps the most important rule, however, is that the influence of the World is nonexistent, where acts such as the Counter Force have no bearings here, as Zhōngguó is located within one of the World's blind spots. Due to the lack of influence, Qin has applied his own rules, technically being regarded as the World of Zhōngguó. Zhōngguó hosts many different civilizations within it, where some were wiped out before the Z-Team's arrival. Such civilizations include the Chinese Empire, the Egyptian Empire, the Japanese Empire and the Nordic Empire. History Era 0 0 BPD ~ 531014 BPD, The Birth of Zhōngguó Beginning with nothingness, the space known as a Pocket Between Time was uninhabited and served no purpose. It wasn't until Qin Shi Huang became aware of its presence after leaving Verona with his newly acquired Flaming Pearl. However, due to its very nature, the Pocket Between Time forbade him from entering, let alone claiming it for himself. It was through this that he had to force it to be subservient to him, abusing the powers of the Flaming Pearl to make this possible. Once he gained entrance, he began constructing a miniature world that could not be considered a Singularity, nor a Loop, but a different animal altogether. This space was later known as a Distortion, one that which held the purpose of usurping the Main Timeline of the World, thus making this space the Main Timeline, giving Qin control over the World, and by technicality, making him as such. With just one "Holy Grail", the process proved to be difficult and time constraining, even with the space functioning on its own time, one of which was faster than the World's own time. As such, it was through this setback that Qin had created four more distinct Pearls, following the Chinese Elemental scheme. Seeing as he already had the Flaming Pearl, symbolizing the Fire Element, he created the Dousing Pearl, symbolizing the Water Element, the Wealded Pearl, symbolizing the Wood Element, the Ingoted Pearl, symbolizing the Metal Element, and the Mud Pearl, symbolizing the Earth Element. With these Pearls, he would use their output as a source of input that would supply the Pocket Between Time, allowing its stability to continue, as well as becoming more and more potent as time continued. However, all Pearls created from the Flaming Pearl were equivalent to a Greater Holy Grail, whereas the Flaming Pearl itself was on the level of the genuine Holy Grail, if not more. Unfortunately, using the method of using the output as a source of input, where Qin used the logic of energy cannot be created, nor destroyed, ending up with recycling the usages of the Pearls, lacked potency, so he resorted to birthing humanity. Through this Era, the Pocket Between Time was given the name Zhōngguó. Era 1 531,015 BPD ~ 10,466,993 BPD, The Birth of Humanity Humanity was created via the Five Pearls, following methods akin to that of Nu Wa's usage of clay, but instead used the Pearls as a base. The Pearls gave form to a Lesser Pearl, and acted as the life source of humanity, which in turn powered the Pearls, allowing for Qin to become more powerful, and that much closer to achieving his goal of overtaking the Main Timeline. Humanity thrived through this method, eventually learning the power of Magecraft. They were able to make their mundane lives have more fulfillment through these usages. However, as Zhōngguó was still within its testing phase, Qin resorted to creating a trial version of China, one of which became the focus point of humanity within Zhōngguó. Through these millions of years, knowledge expanded and humanity continued to progress forward. However, with knowledge came power. Humans are, by their very nature, beings that will always try to be on top, regardless of what they must do to achieve that goal. Era 2 Era 3 Era 4 T